villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rhino (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Alexander O'Hirn, also known as Rhino, is one of the secondary antagonists (the others are Doctor Octopus Hammerhead and Venom) of the animated TV series The Spectacular Spider-Man. He was a petty criminal alongside his partner Flint Marko (who became Sandman) who became the Rhino. He was voiced by who also played Byron Hadley in The Shawshank Redemption, The Kurgan in Highlander, Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok, Taskmaster in the 2010 Marvel Animated Universe, Lex Luthor in many DC Comics animation projects, Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Mr. Krabs in Spongebob Sqaurepants. Personality Rhino was a petty criminal motivated by money and also wanted revenge on Spider-Man who always kept humiliating him and Flint Marko. However, he is not truly evil seeing as that he teamed up with Spider-Man to destroy a a hard drive that could create more Rhino super soldiers because he doesn't want competition. Biography Alexander O'Hirn along with his partner, Flint Marko were petty crooks who worked for Tombstone but were always caught and humiliated by Spider-Man. However, he is later used as a guinea pig by Norman Osborn, Dr. Otto Octavius and Hammerhead to be given a titanium armor turns him into a rhino-like supervillain. He fought with Spider-Man throughout the city, until the latter discovers his weakness in tiring him out and is taken to prison. Later he helped in the prison break of all the villains Spider-Man had put away, then joined the newly created Sinister Six. The Six preceded to fight Spider-Man. After Spidey was forced to retreat, Rhino was seen having dinner with the rest of the group. By the end of their meal, they had agreed Spider-Man had to be gotten rid of. In the rematch, he was defeated when the symbiote-controlled Spider-Man flattened him onto Electro. During the Master Planner arc, he was somehow broken out of prison. With the new six-now minus Doc Ock and Shocker and gained Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter, they attempted to fight Spider-Man again. Sandman gets teamed up with Rhino during the fight. However, he is once again beaten, when Spider-Man goads him into jumping onto the ice which breaks underneath him and he sinks. He continued to be a minion of Doctor Octopus when he was contacted to destroy a hard drive that can create more Rhino mercenaries in which he doesn't want competition. He briefly teams up with Spider-Man against Hammerhead and Silver Sable until the hard drive is destroyed before attacking Spider-Man but is defeated and sent to prison. Later when the Green Goblin takes control of the Vault, he releases many of its prisoners including Rhino to destroy Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man along with Black Cat and Walter Hardy are able to defeat the prisoners who are taken back to their cells. Gallery Images Spectacular Rhino.jpg Sinister Six SSM.png Videos Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six plan their break out Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six break out of prison Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black suit Spider-Man meets the Sinister Six part 1 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black suit Spider-Man meets the Sinister Six part 2 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six have dinner Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 3 Trivia *This is one of a few versions of Rhino to not use the name, Alexander Sytsevich and not to be of Russian nationality. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dimwits Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Golddiggers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mercenaries